Memories under My Sleeve
by ftb-churro
Summary: Behind those aqua eyes, creamy white skin and those beautiful looks lies a very dark past beneath...However she must be strong in order to protect... Let's look at Sode no Shirayuki's past...and added a few scenes... Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic for a sole character... and this one had just given a little background about her so I thought, "Why not make her a history?" and poof! Here it is...I'm quite nervous about this by I enjoyed writing it... Enjoy Reading....**

**Memories under My Sleeve**

I was born centuries ago somewhere on the mountains at the outskirts of Soul Society under a full white moon. It was far away from what I can imagine and it was a peaceful place. I was raised with proper ethics and manners. Most of all, I had unusually adapted to the weather. Winter.

Ever since I was a child, my friends and family knew how special I was. Even if it was so cold, I still enjoyed it. No warm-up clothes were needed; it's as if the snow was enough as a source of my warmth.

Soon, I found out that my mother was always looking outside the house's window to watch every falling snowflake with glee. Maybe from there, it was meant for me to love the snow and how I got my name in the first place. Yuki. No one was against it and they accepted me and somewhat became prouder of me more than ever.

However, everything changed when the hollows with monstrous appearances attacked our village where we lived in. I never thought that these kinds of creatures would survive out in the cold. Many people were tortured and suffered before they stabbed, slashed or burned them to death. I was not really a child back then anymore; I was scared and even more for the safety of my loved ones. I thought in the midst of their conquer, "What should I do?"

Being stuck at that thought, it was as fast as it appeared in front of my eyes how they killed each of my family members. I could still hear my father say to my mother and me, "Run! Go take Yuki with you, aah!" My mother did not hesitate to grab my hand and ran as fast as we could outside the snowstorm.

"Whatever you do Yuki, never look back alright?" My mother's navy eyes were strong despite the fact that we're retreating from the adversary.

"_Okaasan, _what will happen to _Otoosan?_ We need to go back and save him and the others! Mother, answer me please!"

"They're all dead, we can't go back!" I was shocked to see sadness and frustration overwhelming her being at the same time. I had no choice but to accept it and continued to run.

Suddenly, she stopped. I was a few inches ahead of her and discontinued my running. From afar, I saw a hollow with a human-skull like mask. A bow was on his right like he finished shooting someone. That struck me as hard as a rock. My mother knelt down with a glowing red arrow with black smokes spreading out at the middle of her back. I immediately caught her just before her body went to the sallow ground.

"Hold on there mother!" My tears couldn't help but fall on the side of my cheeks. She raised her hand to lift my chin, "I have always prayed to the Gods to exchange my life and let them give you the power to protect everyone and I'm sure it wouldn't be long until it will come out. It might be too late now, but always remember, we would always be with you. Goodbye my dear daughter, Yuki…"

With her last words that were said to me, she let out her last breath and died at my arms. I broke down, "MOTHER!!!"

On the urge of my scream, the wind from the White Mountains surrounded me. The waving of my hands did I discovered that I can control the ice crystals freezing around me. And so, I managed to defeat the ones who took my life of everyone in the town.

I also had found out that I was no longer a human; I was already one with the snow like a spirit when I can't be seen by normal people at other places near the town and yet the shinigamis did. Afterwards, I buried my home and the rest of our village with snow for I knew that it will be in ruins forever. This was a sign of sealing my worst memories and to keep moving forward. Never look back.

I trained myself to gain full authority on my new found powers and gradually made a weapon out of it to access new ways to make it more powerful. I swear upon this white sword that I will give justice for those who are oppressed by the hollows and protect them by any means. If I haven't protected my family then I shall protect those who will be the next victims. As graceful and as flexible, similar to a dance, the snow with its elegance and beauty, shall overpower anyone who resist the will of nature. I shall serve for someone who heeds my help and shall give my abilities to whoever takes the same path as me. Right now, this is what I am destined to be: a zanpakuto. My name from now on would be, _**Sode no Shirayuki**_.

**Did you like it? Hope you do... Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes if you found one... Please don't forget to review, your comments makes me sooo happy! ~Kyaa Please Review!!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach – whatever would be related to it. *sighs***

**A/N: I decided to prolong this story so here it is, the second chapter…It's kinda short but hope you like it…next updates would be a week or so…**

**Please review! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

As I began to travel in the midst of the snowstorm, I was surrounded with pure coldness. I miss my mother, father, my whole people. I might have controlled over the weather yet the 'coldness' still wraps around me. After a long journey, the sun finally shone on my face. I have at last got to the only place I stumbled upon. Rukongai.

It was a poor place unlike ours. People wander around and almost did anything just to survive and when I say they did anything, they really did. They steal, fight, brawl and a lot more horrible things. I was beginning to hate the place and take my leave when I saw a little girl.

She was alone but I could see how strong she was. As far as I could tell, she hasn't eaten for less than three days. I wanted to help her but with my present form, I couldn't. Even so, she managed to survive through the whole day once more as I watched in distance.

I continued to be with her (although she does not know it), through all of her hardships until she later became a shinigami. I saw and somewhat felt her sadness and happiness in her everyday life. It's like I was beginning to unite with her. Just as she had gone to one of the turning points of being a death god – achieving a zanpakuto – I brought her to my world.

"You're Kuchiki Rukia, am I correct?"

Her lithe and soft voice answered my question with another, "Who are you? Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: h**ello, took a long time to update but might as well do it… Just wanted you to know that this would be the last chapter…If I'll be doing another one, it might be a sequel or a special for SnS and with Rukia of course…I needed to improve on writing about her next time for obvious reasons…

Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Welcome to my world." These words left my mouth as a simple answer.

She was still in awe but she pursued on asking, "Answer my question. Who are you?"

I sighed in defeat but I didn't want to tell her my name, not until she passes my test for her – whether she would be worthy or not of the power. "You'll soon learn my name soon. Although one thing is for sure, when you'll learn it, I'll be by your side, fighting."

"Huh?" Hey eyes widened on what I spoke. I have to admit, I was actually enjoying her reactions. Anyway, I must begin. I generated pillars of ice around her. It's not for her to be trapped in but they would be served as "reflections": ice mirrors.

"I simply want you to determine which of these reflections is you."

She was confused indeed but responded, "What do you mean?"

I ignored her query, "I'm sure this wouldn't be hard for you; you do know yourself, right?"

She scowled on what I said and continued to observe the frosts around her; there were 4 ice mirrors. As she turned on the first mirror from her right, she saw herself being a tomboyish girl back at Rukongai enjoying every minute with her friends as if there's no tomorrow. Her cold, sapphire eyes before melted when she saw them – it was all nostalgic. She afterwards, proceeded to the next one. What she saw there were her memories inside the Shinigami Academy, mostly with her friend, Renji Abarai. She remembered how she felt so inferior amongst others and also the fact that she felt far way from Renji as weeks past by. The worst part is that he had let her go to a new family, Kuchiki. She didn't want to part with him because she has no one ever since their friends passed away. As expected, the images of the Kuchiki family appeared on the third ice mirror. She had been taken in by the head or her brother actually, Kuchiki Byakuya with the sole reason that she looked like his late wife. Because of being an adopted 'princess' to one of the most noble families in Soul Society, she couldn't help but be bothered on how the people were treating her. What's more, his brother didn't seem to care for her; hence, why take her in the first place?

However, the reflection on the last one didn't compose of any of those kinds of memories. It was none other than the woman who lured her into this world. "Wha –?" Just then, all of them broke into million pieces like falling snow; the woman was gone.

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the now, dark place, "Please give me your answer."

I can't see her reaction of all that's been happening because she lowered her head and her eyes were hidden under her raven hair. It's as if she was baffled and yes, she was.

Rukia couldn't determine whether she knew the answer or not.

After a few moments, her head lifted up and looked into nothingness but it was like I was just in front of her. "What you reflected back there are my past and that's make me today. Zanpakutos are born from the shinigami;s soul right? If my hunch is correct, you manifested as a zanpakuto when my spiritual power was released. In other words, you are me!"

The answer was long yet precise. I was enlightened that when I saw this woman, I began to feel something inside, like a power emerging from within. I never thought that she'll be able to do it so easily and so I appeared in front of her and beamed, "Your answer never ceases to amaze me. For that, I would reply to your first question so listen closely."

I began to get closer to her and began to materialize into flakes of snow surrounding her lithe form. She on the other hand, was forming a freezing, white reiatsu and from there, I told her my name. "My name is…"

A/N: I think that wasn't a bad ending but anyway hope you like it. I hope that test didn't mean awkward or anything ^^'

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review…

kitsu-san: Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
